farmingsimulatorfandomcom-20200225-history
Holmer Exxact Terra Dos T4-40 (Farming Simulator 17)
The Holmer Exxact Terra Dos T4-40 is a type of in Farming Simulator 17. It is the only self-propelled Sugar Beet harvester in the game, capable of cutting the Haulms off ripe beets and then immediately digging the beets out of the ground. It nevertheless is in direct competition with the and - tools that can each perform only one part of that job. The Terra Dos T4-40 is the most expensive vehicle in the game, and you must buy an additional to use it, but it is also significantly better for the job. Advantages *'Combined Action:' The Terra Dos T4-40 is designed to perform all tasks related to the Sugar Beet harvest simultaneously - cutting the Haulms and collecting the beets. *'Steering Options:' The Terra Dos T4-40 provides four different steering methods, explained below. These allow you to decide how best to control the vehicle, for good precision and maneuverability despite its massive size. *'Large Capacity:' The Terra Dos T4-40 can collect 7.5 as many sugar beets compared to the before it needs to be emptied. This speeds up the harvest considerably, since you don't need to unload it as often. (Note: See also for additional advantages derived from the harvesting header.) Disadvantages *'Expensive:' The Terra Dos T4-40 is the single most expensive vehicle in the game, costing $495,000. This does not include the cost of the , which is required for the Terra Dos to do anything. Compare this to the and , which cost only $105,000 together (not including a to use them, assuming you don't already own one). This is a huge price disparity. *'Very High Maintenance:' The Terra Dos T4-40 also has the highest Maintenance Cost in the game, at $1,780. If you don't have a lot of work for it to do, it can waste quite a bit of money just sitting around. Steering Options The Terra Dos T4-40 has the ability to switch between three different types of steering options, which affect the way its wheels and body turn. Each steering method gives very different results from the others, and is used in different situations. All-Wheel Steering This is the default steering option for the Terra Dos T4-40. With this option active, when you turn the steering wheel in any direction, the front wheels of the T4-40 will turn in that direction, while all four rear wheels turn in the opposite direction. With this steering option, the vehicle's articulated frame is locked in the default position: The cabin and body of the vehicle will not turn relative to one another - they will both stay facing forwards. This steering option reduces the sensitivity of the T4-40's steering and makes it easier to control, but gives it a larger turning radius. It is therefore good for driving from place to place (e.g. on roads), but not during fieldwork. Turn Steering The Turn Steering option for the Terra Dos T4-40 is similar to the All-Wheel Steering option (see prev. section), but it also unlocks the vehicle's articulate frame, allowing the Cabin section to turn together with the front wheels. This option significantly reduces the size of the vehicle's turning radius, making it much easier to make tighter turns. On the other hand, these controls are very sensitive, and the bending of the vehicle's articulated hinge back and forth can be confusing and difficult to control with any precision. This option is best during fieldwork, especially when turning at the end of a field. Crab Steering With the Crab Steering option activated, all six wheels of the T4-40 will rotate slightly in one direction (either left or right, depending on which Crab Steering Option you choose), and will remain in that orientation as long as you don't touch the steering wheel. This also turns the cabin of the vehicle in the selected direction, but then locks it in that position. If you drive forward or backward with Crab Steering activated, the vehicle will move in a diagonal line in the chosen direction. This allows the T4-40 to "shift" to the left or to the right without changing its orientation. Note that in Crab Steering mode, touching the steering wheel will cause only the front wheels to rotate. The rear wheels will not rotate, nor will the vehicle's cabin. As a result, turning in this mode is almost impossible, because the turning radius will be huge in any direction. This mode is suitable for precisely aligning the T4-40 with the crops, after completing an end-of-field turn. Switch to another steering method as soon as you're aligned. Specifications *'Price:' $495,000 *'Maintenance Cost:' $1,780 / day *'Leasing Costs:' $9,900 + $24,750/h + $4,950/d *'Crop Types:' *'Engine Power:' 460 kW / 626 hp *'Max. Speed:' 43 km/h / 26 mph *'Max. Reverse Speed:' 19 km/h / 12 mph *'Fuel Capacity:' 1,150 L *'Crop Capacity:' 45,000 L *'Front Attachment Points:' *'Rear Attachment Points:' None. *'Mass:' 26,347 kg Gallery Category:Farming Simulator 17 Category:Farming Simulator 17 Holmer Exxact Category:Farming Simulator 17 Harvesters Category:Farming Simulator 17 Equipment Category:Farming Simulator 17 Sugar Beets